La Venue d'une Reine
by Capax
Summary: Je voulait simplement sauver une future reine et son peuple nous ressemblant tant... Et me voilà, maintenant à quémander la survie à mon Roi! Oh Ganondorf... Vous êtes ma seul raison de vivre!
1. INTRODUCTION

[LE COMMENCEMENT]

Mon histoire, n'a rien d'héroïque.

Mon passé est simple et classique.

Et pourtant, si étrange et troublant…

Je suis jeune… Un peu trop même je pense…

…

J'assume la conséquence de mes actions,

En espérant un peu de compassion

De la part de mes nombreuse supérieures...

Ou bien tout simplement de mon seigneur.

…

Oh mon Roi, expliquez moi,

Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça !


	2. LA BATAILLE

[LA BATAILLE]

Les cris de souffrance raisonnaient dans la pièce. Des corps mutilés jonchaient le sol... _Mais depuis quand les Zoras savent-ils se battre ? On ne peut pas avoir régressées, Impossible ! Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation est critique. Faut que je les aide, une arme, vite !_  
Je m'approchai d'une victime de ce massacre et récupérai ses dagues, je suis incapable de manier les cimeterres. Je devais savoir... _Je dois savoir à qui elles appartiennent. _Je retournai le corps sur le dos et vit avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de notre chef. _Mais alors, si elle est là, qui protège sa fille ? La nourrice, vite !_ Je courus rapidement jusqu'à la salle du trône.  
_Aaah ! _Un cadavre Zora décharné, tomba de la falaise et me frôla en atterrissant. _Glups..._ Bien que je sois Gerudo de nature, les batailles m'ont toujours rebutées.

Je montai les escaliers menant à la salle du chef. Sur le point d'actionner la poignée, gisait à mes pieds une garde, une archère plus précisément. Elle me regarda de ces yeux livides, de son teint pâle et de son expression de souffrance. Je m'agenouillai, pris son arme et ces flèches, puis me relevai, prête à passer la porte, mais la garde me retint par la cheville. Elle agonisait. Elle me supplia de la délivrer de cette atroce souffrance. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas achever l'une des mienne. Mais elle était ma supérieure, et j'ai malheureusement toujours était trop obéissante…

Une fois à l'intérieur l'horreur. Aucunes pirates fut épargnées. Toutes baignaient dans leur propre liquide vital pourpre et cristallin. Moi qui croyais que nous étions les seules à être cruel... A droite le canapé servant de trône, je vis cinq de ces soldats hommes-poissons autour d'où ce tenait habituellement le berceau de la fille du chef.

_Oh non, la petite… _Enragée, je décochai deux flèches, d'on l'une se planta dans la tête d'un Zora, et la deuxième dans l'épaule d'un autre de ces poissons-humains. Ayant perdu deux de leur membres, les trois restant se mirent sur leur garde, scrutant le moindre mouvement louche. Je me cachai aussitôt derrière des caisses explosive, fit un trou dans l'une d'elles, imprégna la pointe d'une flèche de cette poudre et visa le feu de cheminée placé entre le canapé et un aquarium géant, soit à gauche du trône.

Par pur reflexe, les Zoras ont relâché leur attention pour se protéger l'explosion que je venais de causer. J'en profitai pour accourir vers eux, une dague dans chaque main. J'assassinai un duo, mais me retint pour le troisième, il brandissait l'enfant de la chef devant lui. _Quel lâche…_ Je sentis une douleur vive à mon bras gauche venu par l'arrière. Sans réfléchir, je me retournai et attaquai mon agresseur. Je le reconnu, c'était le Zora que j'avais blessé à l'épaule avec ma flèche. Il avait du faire le mort et attendu que je lui tourne le dos pour m'attaquer. L'ennemi restant cria à ce moment, seul, il se savait perdu face à moi. Toujours armée de mes dagues, je lui entaillai les jambes qui, par la douleur, lâcha le bambin, que je rattrapai. Je pris soin de l'achever, afin d'éviter toutes mauvaises surprises.

J'observai l'enfant, elle venait d'avoir un an. Elle n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Je lui souriais mais je changeai vite d'attitude quand j'entendis des gens arriver. _Amis ? Ennemi ?_ Pas le temps de vérifier. Je plongeai sous le canapé, ouvris la trappe s'y trouvant qui menait aux égouts, et sauta dedans en prenant la peine de la refermé derrière moi. Mais à peine fait, j'entendis une explosion et de l'eau s'infiltrait où j'étais. L'aquarium n'a pas du tenir à la pression de la chaleur qu'ait causé le feu de cheminé que j'avais embrasé par ma flèche. Je n'ai donc plus rien à craindre, personne ne viendra me rejoindre si la salle est trempée et à moitié détruite.

Bref, me voici maintenant dans les sous sols de la forteresse Pirate. Le peuple le plus redouté depuis la mort de celui d'Ikana. Les Pirates... source de toutes frayeur, et ça, les Zoras l'avait bien compris, voilà pourquoi il voulait nous enlever la futur successeuse. Je caressai les douces joues d'Aveil... _Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite, tu as peut être perdu ta mère et ta nourrice mais... maintenant il y a moi ! Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas une Pirate comme toi, mais je vais t'emmener avec moi chez les Gerudo, on va t'élever en sécurité là-bas. Et je te promets qu'à ta maturité, tu retrouvas ton pays, ta place et ton peuple..._Je lui embrassais le front et regardais devant moi... Le voyage sera long et difficile, mais il en vaudra largement la peine...


	3. LA TRAVERSEE

LA TRAVERSEE

Le Soleil aveugle et encombre

La Traversée s'exécute difficilement

Le Vent chaud étouffe l'air pur environnant

A la recherche d'une moindre parcelle d'Ombre.

C'est LE DESERT GERUDO, tout simplement.

Je levai la tête et aperçu le bâtiment au loin, je souri, je pourrais enfin m'y reposer après deux fatigants jours de voyage dans l'aridité du Désert. J'observai le bambin que j'avais sauvée et écartai un peu le voile de tissus le recouvrant, peut être l'étouffait-il, mais au moins il l'a protégée de l'astre solaire.

Arrivée au pied de l'édifice, j'admirai le colosse, et pensai aux ouvrières Gerudo qui avait du le construire, il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Quel travail ! Ces guerrières de l'époque ont du difficilement construire une tel bâtisse en plein milieu du désert. Les Gerudo de maintenant ne sont plus comme ça, c'est sûr, je suis la seule à être resté dans les mœurs d'antan, d'être fidèle aux supérieurs en toute circonstance. Je fini par monter doucement les escaliers et y pénétrai.

L'entrée du Temple était toujours aussi sublime et en bonne état que quelques années auparavant. Je découvris l'enfant du fin tissus l'enveloppant et continua l'observation de l'architecture encore parfaite, jusqu'à ce que je posai mon regard sur ma grande et sublime chef, Nabooru, postait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Par pur respect, je voulus m'agenouiller, mais elle plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres, comme inquiète, tout en regardant en ma direction...

« – Qui a t'il Chef?

- Cet enfant, de qui est-il ! Il ne peut t'appartenir, tu es bien trop jeune Djaly !

- Je vous rassure chef, il n'est pas de moi, cette perle est l'héritière du trône des Pirates de Termina.

- Alors pourquoi l'a retirer des siennes et l'amener? Questionna Nabooru

- C'est que… Bafouillais-je.

- Je vois, un problème. Sûrement une bataille, les temps ont toujours craint près de leur domaine. Bref, je te félicite, tu as remplie à merveille t'as mission, bien que je n'aurais pensée qu'elle finisse comme ceci.

- Bonne déduction chef ! Sinon, j'avais l'intention de me rendre à la forteresse, là-bas, elle sera mieux élevée qu'à son lieu d'origine.

- Si tu le désire, soit ! Amène la parmi les autres, mais veille tout de même sur elle, ta vie dépendras de la survie de la sienne.

J'acquiesçai, bien que la dernière phrase de Nabooru me terrassa. Que voulait-elle dire par 'Ta vie dépendras de la survie de la sienne' ? Elle n'était tout de même pas capable d'assassiner l'une de son peuple parce qu'elle a faillit à sa tâche ! Certes, c'est une mission ardu et importante, mais tout de même, de là à sacrifier…

- Djaly ?

A l'appelle de mon prénom, je relevai la tête. Ma chef m'approchait, lames en main. Peu confiante mais disciplinée, je ne bougeai pas. _On m'a appris à obéir sans objecter. Je ne bougerais pas, riposterais pas, ne me défendrais pas même si Nabooru m'agresse. Elle est ma supérieure et a tout droits sur ma personne. _ Je me répétai ses paroles, plus pour me rassurer que pour rester fidèle à ma chef. La belle rousse s'arrêta à un mètre de moi, se pencha sur le bambin et lui sanctionna verticalement la narine gauche.

- Chef !

Je reculai vivement de quelques pas et regardai l'agresseuse, qu'on s'en prenne à ma vie, oui, mais pas à celle de ma protégée !

J'essayai de stopper l'hémorragie, tout comme les cris de l'enfant balafré et me dirigea vers la sortie, près à reprendre ma route après une visite à l'oasis et pourquoi pas à la fée si celle-ci accepte la visite soudaine d'une jeune Gerudo.

- Ce n'est pas un comportement défensives comme je te l'ai appris.

Je me retournai, je n'avais pas compris la phrase de ma supérieure. Et comme pour répondre au questionnement muet, ma chef répéta.

- Ce n'est pas en couvrant l'enfant de cette manière que tu le protégeras. Au contraire, tu ne la défends pas en te conduisant comme ceci ! »

J'observai ma chef, puis partit reprendre la route. Personne ne pouvait me dire comment élever 'mon bébé'. Après tout, c'est bien moi qui lui avait sauvée la vie, non ?

Par la suite, je regrettai mon geste. J'aurai du rester à écouter Nabooru et appliquer ses conseils au lieu de m'enfuir, mais personnes n'est parfait.

J'espère simplement qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de l'avoir délaissée ce jour là...


	4. L'ADOPTION

[L'ADOPTION]

Une piste de drapeaux,

Un fébrile pont de bois.

Deux routes, un Endroit :

LE DOMAINE GERUDO.

Devant une lourde arche de pierre isolant la forteresse sauvagement discipliné, à la rudesse du désert, je m'appuyai contre les barreaux la garde qui protégeait l'accès m'ouvrira forcément, après tout, je suis l'une des leurs. Elle me dévisagea, sûrement ne s'attendait-elle pas à me revoir de sitôt ; après tout, cela faisait à peine une année que j'été parti. A peine la grille suffisamment haute pour si faufiler, je lui tendis l'enfant à bout de bras puis tomba à genoux à ses pieds, épuisée.

Durant le voyage, toute mon eau fût distribué au bambin dans l'unique espoir de sa survie, le peu de nourritures possédées lui revenait, les tissus les plus agréable que je portais l'entourait, je finis donc vêtu de seulement ma tenue de guerrière, aucun voile recouvrant mon crâne.

Sûrement mourrais-je, restée longtemps découverte au soleil, à la merci de ses rayons.

...

«- …survivre…

- … peu de chance… Trois… qu'elle… a voir…

- …importante… perte ?

- Non !

Le dernier mot crié m'éveilla. Allongée, je devina que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie, la couchette ne touchant pas directement le sol. _Mais, comment ça se fait que je suis là ?_ Et surtout, _Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?_ Je réfléchi sur les derniers événements récemment passés... _Ah oui, Aveil, la petite où j'avais pour mission de protéger que j'ai sauvée en désertant Termina..._ Je voulu me lever, mes muscles refusaient d'obéir. Je me concentrai alors sur la conversation ayant lieu dans la pièce où je me trouvais, bien que je l'entende difficilement, je fus preuve d'une grande concentration afin de comprendre au maximum la discussion. Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire ?

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Bien sûr ! Si demain … en offrande à la déesse. … trois jours qu'elle reste couchée.

Je n'entendais pas suffisamment la conversation pour la comprendre parfaitement, mais je pus en discerner les traits principaux, elle avait pour sujet principale ma propre personne.

- Elle a passée plusieurs jours dans …

- Et alors ! C'était à elle de gérer ! … sans précaution !

- Mais tout de même, la sacrifier… Et …

- … Cette adolescente me dérange, elle aspire à devenir meilleure. … moi qui commande …

- Mais Nabooru risque de ne pas…

- Tait toi ! Et puis, Nabooru passe sa vie au temple de l'esprit ! Alors je ne vois pas qui je peux craindre ! Maintenant, retourne à ton poste, exécution !

- Oui chef ! »

Les dernières phrases étant criées, voir hurlées, je pus les entendre parfaitement. Mais vu leur sens, je frémie malgré moi. _Mes sœurs ont l'intention de m'éliminer, coûte que coûte..._ Moi qui avais simplement accomplie ma mission, voilà ma récompense ! Bien qu'être une offrande à notre divinité définissait avoir de la valeur ! Mais il était hors de question que je meure maintenant, _je suis bien trop jeune ! _Je me promis à ce moment précis que plus tard je deviendrais Chef de la Forteresse. Je ne désire pas remplacer Nabooru l'exaltée, mais son bras droit, car l'actuelle se permettait des actes ignobles sans consentement !

Les yeux toujours fermés, je sentie une présence s'approcher de mon corps encore engourdi de ce long voyage. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait de ma supérieure de par ses pas lourds, comme si elle désirait qu'ils s'ancrent dans le sol. La personne se pencha sur moi, je sentis son brut effluve se promener autour de moi. Une respiration lente et régulière, rythmée par le battement de son cœur, un tambour à la cadence imperturbable. Un souffle chaud et humide parcourant mon visage, tel un zéphyr. Effleurant ma peau, sa douce main souleva une mèche de mes fins cheveux roux. Elle se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura

- « Tu n'es, et ne resteras qu'une simple pionne ! Alors ne t'envisage pas plus Djaly...

Elle se redressa et quitta la pièce.

J'écarquillai les yeux, _Comment savait-elle que j'était réveillée ! Et pourquoi, sachant que je ne dormais plus, aurait-elle avouée ce qu'elle comptait faire de moi ?_ Sûrement désirait-elle que je déserte la forteresse ! Malheureusement pour elle, je ne quitterais pas cette forteresse, elle a été mon berceau et elle sera mon cercueil !

Je me levai, difficilement certes, et me rendit à la porte en titubant. Je devais manifester que me voilà de nouveau consciente, mais surtout retrouver Aveil. Je fit quelque pas puis aperçut la nurserie. _Parfait, ma perle doit forcément s'y trouver_.

[...]

Pourquoi s'obstinaient-elles à ne pas me croire

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui ai blessée la petite Aveil ! Combien de fois va t-il falloir que je vous le répète ! hurlais-je à travers la pièce.

- Alors, qui c'est ? Nabooru peut être ? Mais oui, bien sur ! Comme si quand tu as été la voir elle a blessée la petite et puis elle t'as dit : 'Allez Djaly, tu peux partir maintenant' !

Que devais-je répondre ? _Je ne peux pas dire que c'est la pure vérité, ma parole contre celle de l'exaltée ne vaut rien !_

- Alors, c'est quoi pour vous si ce n'est pas Nabooru ? questionnais-je une fois de plus, comme si cela changerais quelque chose.

Le Bras droit de la chef suprême soupira puis se retourna vers le autres voleuses de la salle et commença monotonement :

- Voyez vous, mes chères subordonnées, cette adolescente avait pour ordre d'atteindre Termina et de veiller sur l'enfant, et ce, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci atteins sa maturité. Hors, une fois là-bas, quelque mois plus tard, la guerre froide entre Pirate et Zora à mal tournée, et à fini en véritable bataille. La mère et la nourrice de la petite étant sauvagement assassiné, Djaly 'enleva' Aveil des siennes pour l'amener ici !

- Mais c'était pour son bien ! coupais-je.

- Laisse-moi finir ! cracha ma chef. Puis elle calma son ton et continua son discours ; donc Djaly a traversée tout le désert, et a fait une pause au colosse du désert. Là-bas, je n'ai aucune idée de se qu'ont pu s'échanger les deux Gerudo, mais je peux vous assurer qu'étant proche de Nabooru, elle n'aurait jamais fait sa ! Nabooru ne lèverais jamais la main sur un bambin ! donc, pour en revenir au fait, je t'accuse tout simplement Djaly, de ne pas avoir correctement su protéger Aveil. Regarde là maintenant, elle est complètement défigurée ! Les Pirates de Termina sont toutes aussi jolies que les Gerudo d'Hyrule ! Alors maintenant que la future héritière des amazones de Termina est balafrée, explique moi comment elle sera la plus belle de toute sa tribu !

Ma chef était hors d'elle, je ne la reconnaissais plus. Mais sachant pertinemment que, quoi que je dise, mes paroles seront forcément contrées, je m'approchai d'Aveil dans l'espoir de la toucher une dernière fois. Deux voleuses m'empêchèrent d'aller vers le bambin sous ordre du bras droit de l'exaltée. Je regardai celle-ci qui ordonna au duo Gerudo de baisser la garde. Je pus donc passer, et caresser du dos de ma main la joue d'Aveil. Ces petites mains emprisonnèrent mon auriculaire, comme pour m'empêchait de partir. Je lui souris et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille, 'Je reviendrais, fais moi confiance.

Je me redressai et fit demi tour, de nouveaux objectifs en tête.


	5. LE COMMENCEMENT

[LE COMMENCEMENT]

Prudemment, je traversais avec une douce attention le pont assez capricieux et, le seul ralliement de mon ex-domaine au reste d'Hyrule. Une fois de l'autre côté, je le regardai.

Fébrilement rattaché à l'autre rive, fragile contact, mais pourtant aux bases solidement ancrés dans le sol, de vrai racine d'arbre. Il suffit de peu pour briser le lien, mais coûte que coûte, il garde sa position. Il est un élément important, voir indispensable bien qu'on en prenne pas soin. Il est le passage entre deux mondes.

Finalement, cette passerelle et moi étions identiques vis-à-vis du domaine...

Je marchai et releva la tête. La verdure à perdre vue me fit une douce nostalgie, Termina… Ces Hyliens ne reconnaissent donc pas la chance qu'ils ont de vivre ici ! Tout n'est pas de pierres et de sables…

Je n'avais plus aucuns objectifs, mis à part retrouver ma fierté à la forteresse, mais comment faire ! Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vivre ici, d'y fonder une famille ou jour, semaine et année se ressemblerais… Monotonie !

Non ! Je me devais de regagner mon estime à la Forteresse ! J'y ai perdu mon honneur, mais je donnerais tout pour le récupérer ! Et j'avais promis à la petite de revenir. Je ne pouvais la laisser dans les mains de ses voraces !

Une chance pour moi, je suis encore jeune, il me reste donc du temps... mais combien ?

Il me faudrait quelque chose m'apportant tout ça… Mon estime et ma valeur. _Non ! Un objet ne pourrais jamais me rendre tout sa… Ce n'est que du matériel ! Même si, il est vrai, nous autre, Gerudo, somme attirais par l'or…_ Si ramenant la richesse, mes compatriotes me jalouseront, j'aurais ramenée le plus grand de tous les butins d'Hyrule ! Et ceci n'aggraverais encore plus la situation ! Je ne surpasserais donc pas le bras droit de Nabooru l'exaltée qui ma châtier. Je ne pourrais donc la lui faire ce qu'elle à voulu me faire moi !

_Mais... Si je m'en souviens bien, les Pirates, si elles sont rentrées en conflits avec les Zoras, c'est justement car elles aspiraient à la richesse… Non ! Je ne veux pas déclencher une bataille, c'est horrible. J'ai même du mettre fin à trois ou cinq vies, je ne sais même plus. Mon esprit à fait abstraction à cette périod__e… _Il va donc falloir trouver un objet rarissime non convoité...

_Mmmh… Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible !_

_Mais, si je lutte contre la guerre, je pourrais continuer à rechercher cet objet !_

_Donc il faut simplement que je trouve des gens dans le même état d'esprit que le mien, qui désire la paix plus que tout. Ils doivent bien exister non ? Après tout, je ne doit pas être la seule à couloir la tranquillité !_

J'entendit un cris de Guerre, je me tourna vers la source et vit un combats, je m'y approcha et l'observa, assis au pied d'un arbre touffu.

A ce moment, je me posa au pied d'un arbre et regardais au loin les combats que se livrait certain guerriers… Il était téméraire !

L'un deux avait une grande épée qu'il manier avec une certaine adresse… Il tourner autour de son adversaire, perdu dans sa danse…

L'homme à l'a lame colossale le mit à terre, puis lui piqua sa nourriture et lui vola quelque rubis –qu'il était raisonnable, il lui laissa la majeur partie de la bourse !-.

Puis il remonta sur son cheval, toisa son adversaire K.O au sol et ordonna au cheval d'avancer. En relevant la tête, il me vit, et me fit un sourire.

Exactement la même scène que… La seule fois où je croisai mon Roi !

Je n'étais qu'une enfant à cette époque, Nabooru vivait avec nous à la forteresse, c'est elle qui me formé. Drôle de Privilège ! Notre Sire, le haut de son grand Etalon Noir se portait sur le bord de la forteresse, près a partir, toute mes sœurs et moi étions là, à le regardais partir. Puis il s'arrêta, se retourna, et là, étrange sensation, j'avais cru qu'il me regardait personnellement. Mais après réflexion, je m'étais dit que chacune de nous avait du ressentir cela. Puis il sortit son épée, la pointa en l'air le bras tendu, rigola diaboliquement et, dans un nuage opaque noir, il disparut…

Depuis ce jour, la forteresse était calme et le peuple avait censé la plupart de ces activité en dehors du domaine. Et l'Exalté était partie s'isoler Colosse du Désert.

...

Un Roi au quelle je serais prête à dévouer ma vie, à telle point que, même si un jour il détruit Hyrule, je ne lui en voudrais pas.

Non, jamais je ne pourrais tuer mon Roi, alors, même si je me retrouve fasse à Lui, une lame à la main et lui totalement démunie, je ne pourrai l'offenser... Je Lui tenderais même l'arme, je me rendrais face à Lui, tout simplement...

Personne ne m'effraie, sauf mon Roi…

Ho Ganondorf…

Je ne suis pas une héroïne, mais juste une guerrière Gerudos.

Je n'ai rien d'unique, je fais partie de la fourmilière.

Aucune exception, je suis comme mes sœurs :

Disciplinée, dangereuse, docile,

Obéissante, courageuse, ordonnée et soumise.

Le modèle-type que tout dirigeant rêve d'avoir comme peuple.

Seul lui pouvait me rendre ce que j'avais perdu à la forteresse… Oui, j'irais le quémander et attendre le sommet chez mes sœurs!


End file.
